Random fruits basket
by XxColoredMusicxX
Summary: This is my first fanfic, and it didn't turn out so well, but hey, i tried. R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

This is my frist fanfic, it didn't turn out so good, but i tried. please R&R!

Nope, i don't own fruits basket.

XxXx From Kyo's point of view XxXx

I stood by the end of the room, watching her in the kitchen. I stepped in, looking around "Do you need help?"

"Oh! Well sure! If you don't mind, you can help!" Tohru said with the regular smile on her face.

So, I started forming rice balls.

"Those are good rice balls, Kyo!"

"Thanks" I mumbled.

I really don't know how I can hold it on for so long. I love Tohru.  
I love her so much, but I could never tell her. What if she hated me? What if she rejected me? I cant tell her.

"Kyo? Is something wrong?! Are you feeling alright?!"

"Im fine" I said, managing a small smile.

Thats another thing I dont understand. How Tohru has been through so much, yet I always see her with the same smile on her face. I dont know how she can stand to hide her true feelings for so long, unlike me. I wish I could be like that. I lose my temper so easily. _sigh_

A while later, dinner was ready. We ate in silence.

After dinner, Yuki went over to Tohru- _What is that stupid rat up to now?!_

- "So, Miss Honda, are you ready for those exams?"

"Oh, yes! Thank you so much, Yuki for helping me study. I think I finally understand everything!"

"That's good." "Well, I think I am going to go to bed. Dinner was delicious, by the way. Good night!"

"Good night, Yuki!"

XxXx Sorry it' not so good. This is my first fanfic! Please R&R!xXxX

--------After the exams-------------

I walked up to Tohru, who was sitting against the school wall, head in her hands.

"you ok?" I asked sitting down beside her.  
"huh?" Tohru lifted her head quickly recognizing my voice.

"oh, yeah I'm fine, I am just... disappointed."

"why? You can talk to me, remember?"

"Well, I failed two of my exams, I didn't understand them, but I thought I did!"

"It's ok, you will do fine on your make-up exams"

"really?"

"yep, with how hard you've been studying!"

"I guess your right. Thanks, Kyo!" the smile was back on Tohru's face.

"c'mon, I'll walk you home" I said as I playfully hit Tohru on the head. I got up and stretching out a hand to Tohru "ok!" Tohru grabbed my hand, and we walked home together.

XxXx Sorry it's so short!! I'm not so good at endings... xXxX


	2. When we arrive home

As Thoru and i arrive at the house, we are greeted by Shigure, as usual smiling and being annoying.

Tohru says something about dinner, so i help her with it. after dinner, I went up onto the roof. I am later found by Tohru, who climbed up the ladder. she comes over and lays down beside me.

"How are you, Kyo?" she asks me.

"I'm fine."

"Oh, ok you just look a little red..."

I quickly turned away, i didn't even realize i was blushing!

"No, I'm ok."

"ok" Tohru layed her head down between my arms, just to the point where she wasn't hugging me, and she fell asleep.

"Oh! sorry! i didn't know i fell asleep out here! I'm so sorry!" I opened my eyes hearing Tohrus voice. I looked at her.

"You don't have to be sorry, and you apologize to much."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I playfully hit her on the head

"there you go again! ha ha!"

"ha ha! i guess your right!" a small blush started across Tohru's face "well, i should go start breakfast!" she said quickly.

I helped Tohru get down off the roof, and we went inside. I sat at the table, watching her, as Shigure walked in.

"Tohru! what ever you're making, it smells delicious!!"

"Oh! thank you!"

Yuki then walked into the room, yawning. He sat down opposite of me, and we glared at each other for a while. _stupid rat _i muttered under my breath

"what was that?"Yuki asked, curiously. _you dumb cat _he added under his breath

"nothing"

"good"

"Breakfast is ready! I hope you like it!" Tohru walked in with a small platter, and a smile on her face. She looked so pretty when she smiled. Actually, she even looked pretty when she cried...

When breakfast was over, We all walked to school together. School would be over in a week.

_I am looking forward to spending the summer with Tohru_.

What I didn't know, was that Tohru was thinking the exact same thing.


End file.
